Orochimaru's Little Friend
by kitsieandmeow
Summary: Poor Orochimaru, it's bad enough Kabuto's creepy but now Sasuke has taken a strange interest in him. Good thing he has someone to talk to! Crack- One sided SasuOro Sorry for the cruddy summary...


warning! may contain crack and people talking to snakes like they're journals-

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Sometimes you're the only one I can talk to, Sachi," Orochimaru said gently picking up a small grass snake.

The snake flicked it's tongue in reply. Orochimaru smiled and glanced back the door nervously. The snake, Sachi, looked back too and then to Orochimaru who sighed.

"I've sent everyone on a mission but I'm still not sure if it's safe to talk," Orochimaru shrugged and went to sit on his bed with Sachi in hand.

Oro's POV

Okay Sachi, did I tell you about Kabuto yet? He's so fucking creepy... Ugh, he doesn't seem to understand privacy! This morning I was taking a shower and he just walked in to give me a report. He didn't knock or anything. He always walks in when I'm trying to shower—I think he likes me..... Ugh, what if I'd been getting out of the shower when he came in?!

I've actually had reoccurring nightmares about that happening. So I've started to put a towel on before I get out of the shower...Anyway, I think he does like me because awhile ago we we're spying on some leaf ninjas and he was behind me and I think he was staring at my ass! I couldn't see because his glasses obscured his eyes with the way the light hit them.....but I had this feeling!

Hm? What is Sachi? You're looking at me like you're worried....? It's not like Kabuto could- take advantage of me, I mean I'm way stronger than him! No? That's not what you're worried about? ??? Sachi I don't—oh, oh him! Sasuke-kun!

No no no Sachi-san, don't worry about him. If you worry I'll start to worry... Damn it, now I am worried! What? Why? Well, your worrying reminded me of some—things—that have happened lately.

Yesterday, I had just gotten out of the shower, and I went to get dressed like every I do every morning. I went into my room and Sasuke was there leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and he was glaring at me, or leering..........it's hard to tell with him.

Well anyway, of course I get mad at him and ask what he wanted. And he's says, "I want to train,"

And I'm like, "Now?" because you know how early I get up Sachi? I get up at like 3:30 and then take a shower so he's there demanding to train and it's like 4 a.m.

And he's like, "Yeah now!" and I just sigh and say okay but I tell him I need to get dressed first. I wait patiently for him to leave and he doesn't even after like a few minutes.

"Do you mind?" I ask because he's still there staring/glaring/leering at me and I found that very creepy.

And he says, "No, I can wait," and still doesn't leave! Like can you believe that!? I'm there in nothing but a towel and he's standing there like this was perfectly okay.. I was not about to get dressed in front of him, that would be just creepy.

I stared at him for a about five more minutes before telling I'd meet him at the training grounds. He finally left. That was sooooo creepy! Sometimes I wish you were a person Sachi so I could go to you for advice but you can't talk.

I don't know if Sasuke-kun's just oblivious or what..... It scares sometimes Sachi, it really does.

And- and, and I here people coming back... I'll have to talk to you later K? Bye Sachi!

End of Oro's POV

Orochimaru set Sachi down back in her cage and and waved goodbye. Sachi hissed in a confused way and watched him leave. After a few hours Orochimaru sneaked back into his room, eyes wide with confusion.

Oro's POV

Oh. My. God. Sachi! Guess what just happened!? I- I think Sasuke was flirting with me! Okay, like I was just watching Kabuto and him sparring like usual and then Kabuto left to go do whatever and I go over to talk to Sasuke on how much he's improved and he ignores me at first. Sasuke's generally a quiet person so I keep talking because I know he's probably not going to comment but I know he's listening.

Anyway he's watching the door with his sharigan activated so I'm like, "What is it Sasuke-kun? What do you see?"

He stared at the door for a few seconds and then suddenly looks to me with this scary-ass smile and says, "Nothing, nothing at all," he then steps closer to me and drops his voice to this—I want to say—husky whisper and says, "It's just us now...Why don't we _train_ together—without Kabuto..."

I make this amused look and—what? Oh come on Sachi, you know I have really good control over my facial expressions, you've seen me practice them in front of the mirror!

Anyway, I said, "Oh? Shouldn't you go rest?"

And I swear to you he's says this, and I quote, "If I had my way Orochi-kun, neither of us would really get any rest tonight~"

And he just walks away-!

You cannot walk away after saying something like that! Like really, he probably—hopefully—just meant we'd be training all the time _but—_it didn't sound that way.. And Orochi-kun? Like he didn't say it like he was taunting me or anything, he said it casually- just like that.

Maybe I should tell Kabuto or something? I mean, he's younger, around Sasuke's age sorta. So like maybe thats how kids flirt now I don't know. I just don't know!'

* * *

My first story to be written in 1st person ever! There's more but I'm only going to update if someone wants to read the rest (like one more chap) so i am asking for some reviews! (i only need one! please tell me how i did?) i was trying to write this based on how people kinda sorta actually talk..(how'd i do on that?)


End file.
